<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Massage by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456180">Back Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Massage, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gives you a back massage that leads to sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Explicit Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor’s enormous hands feel warm and strong as they massage your bare shoulders.  Both of your bodies are unshielded by clothing, your forms utterly vulnerable to one another.  The bed you are sitting on together is the bed you share with each other nightly; it is a sacred space, a space where you and Thor are so near to one another that you are profoundly united, a space where your love for each other is clear and bright and boundless.  </p>
<p>Thor’s hands spend a long time on your shoulders and back, relaxing the tension in your muscles.  He kneads the flesh around your shoulder blades and rubs lines of soothing pressure to either side of your spine.  A sense of peace washes over you and you sigh with contentment, then lean backward against his firm chest.  His hands rub gradually down your arms, then all the way up again to massage the back of your neck with slow, firm movements.  </p>
<p>Then you feel Thor’s thick lips press to the bend between your neck and your shoulder.  The sensation of his short beard grazing your skin is deeply comforting in its familiarity.  He wraps his arms around your waist, then slides one hand upward between your breasts.  You make a soft sound of encouragement and he brings both his hands to your breasts, cupping them and caressing your nipples with his thumbs until the buds of flesh are hard and keenly sensitive.  Then one of Thor’s hands glides slowly down your stomach.  You part your legs invitingly and he quickly finds your clit with his fingers.</p>
<p>He knows exactly how you like to be touched and before you know it you are gripping his thick arm and thrusting your hips and coming against his fingers, calling out his name.  He moans in reply and keeps his fingertips pressed to you as you ride out your orgasm, his other arm wrapped around your torso, holding you close.</p>
<p>When you are done, he gently rearranges your bodies so that you are lying on your back.  He settles on his stomach with his head between your legs and brings the tip of his tongue to your clit.  Your body jerks, your flesh still intensely sensitive from your recent orgasm.  But Thor begins to swirl his tongue in lazy circles against you and you welcome the pleasure, relaxing into the plush bed and working your fingers into his long hair.  His tongue draws shapes over your clit with increasing speed, then begins to move rapidly back and forth, and you moan and grip his hair.</p>
<p>Thor brings a hand to your pussy and slides two fingers into its wetness as he licks you.  You moan and buck your hips.  He pushes his fingers deep inside you, then withdraws them slowly only to penetrate you again, over and over, faster and faster.  He closes his mouth around your clit and sucks on it gently, and all at once you are coming again, holding his head flush to your pelvis and grinding against his fingers and tongue as you swim in the ecstasy of the moment.</p>
<p>Existence starts to grow less hazy as your passion tapers off, and you realize that your eyes have fallen closed.  You open them and see Thor’s face hovering over yours, smiling at you with longing and devotion.  You smile back dreamily, and he kisses you for a gentle, lingering moment, his tongue brushing past your parted lips for a mere instant.  He reaches between your bodies and guides his hard cock to your entrance.  You caress a hand down his back to rest on his toned ass, then give it a gentle push of encouragement.  He grunts eagerly, then slides his cock smoothly into you.  </p>
<p>You both make sounds of relief and excitement once he is fully inside.  He holds his cock still within your pussy, gazing at you fondly as you savor the moment together.  His hardness stretches you pleasurably and you roll your hips in circles beneath him, feeling his shaft push against the walls inside you.  He kisses you again, then begins to pull himself out and drive himself back in, repeatedly entering your body, repeatedly fusing the two of you into one being.</p>
<p>You hold his head to yours and you kiss each other wildly, but after a few thrusts he breaks the kiss to cry out with his lust.  He works his cock in and out of you with a steady rhythm at a medium speed, panting and emitting a series of short, hungry moans.  You can tell from his face that he is holding back, and you give another push on his ass cheek, asking for more - </p>
<p>All at once he is fucking you madly, leaning his weight into you and roaring with a booming sound that echoes in your ears like a passionate melody.  You cling to him desperately, your arms around his back, and he reunites your mouths as he pounds into your pussy harder and faster until he has to break the kiss again to call out your name while he shoots his wet deep inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>